Ethya Tate
YET IN CONSTRUCTION /!\ ETHYA WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Ethya Tate '''(エティヤ・盾 Etiya Tate) was an Etherious created by Zeref Dragneel. She was known as '''Floralya (フローラリヤ Furōrariya) by the other Etherious and as the "Forest's Witch" (フォレストの魔女 Foresuto no majo) by the townspeople living near Lilac Forest. She gave birth to a daughter, Tochi, in X770. She was described as manipulative behind her kind manners by the few people who truly knew her, but also depicted as a peaceful woman despite being a demon. She was well-known to be a traveler, using her long life to visit each known country of Earth Land. She was killed in X778 by the angry villagers of Lilac Village, leaving her only daughter to fend for herself. Appearance Ethya was a slim and quite tall woman, with regular sized breasts. Her hair was brown, yet much more lighter than her daughter's, long and wavy. Most of the time, it was loose on her back, but she also tied it with flowers sometimes. She had special dark green eyes. She really looked like her daughter Tochi, sharing most of her features like her right lock of hair, her bangs and the shape of her eyes. Every time we see her, she wears a peaceful expression and seems calm and kind. Due to being immortal, she didn't age at all and looked like a woman in her mid twenties. ... Shortly after settling in Rosemary Village, Ethya abandonned her travelling outfit to wear much more feminine clothing. She now wore a blue short-sleeved dress, with nude shoulders and lace, that stopped above her knees on a white long-sleeved dress also with nude shoulders. On these dresses, she wore a leather belt matching her boots. Her hair was loose on her back. When entering her Etherious form, her eyes become of a lighter shade of green and a circle appears around her pupil. Her hair starts floating above her head and thorns cover her cheeks and grow in her back, while her fingers and teeth become extremely sharp. Her skin gets darker while her legs and arms' veins turn black. Sometimes, scarlet roses grow with the thorns, emitting dangerous Demon Particles. Personality ... Magic, Curses and Abilities Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard Geer she learned on her own, which allows her to create a series of thorny rose vines. However, according to Kyôka, she had poor to no control on the thorns she created. * Thorns (荊 Ibara): Ethya summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface she desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them incapable of movement for a short amount of time. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Ethya is told capable of using Earth Magic multiples times. This form of Magic, as its name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. She apparently was a quite powerful user, but not as powerful as Jura. * Earthquake (地震 Jishin) : Ethya's body starts to glow while the ground rumbles. It was only used once as a way to scare people. It was felt in a radius of four miles around her. * Ground Hump '(グラウンド・ハンプ Guraundo Hanpu) : A small hump forms on the ground, with or without hand gesture. It can be used as a way to stop a vehicule, for exemple, or as a prank. 'Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities. This magic can instantly create any kinds of plants or accelate their growth for various purposes. Ethya mostly used it on small plants or on the ground itself. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ethya was very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic. She has been shown capable of changing the scent emanating from her to fool beings with a good nose, and she was able to perform Basic '''and '''Intermediate Level transformations with ease. But because it wasn't her basic Magic, it costed her a big amount of Magic to be performed, so she generally didn't use it. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Ethya is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of her race employs. * Increased Magical Power : '''Her Etherious form is giving her the access to her Second Origin, allowing her to perform much more powerful spells and curses. Equipment '''Walking stick : '''A long, thin and 1.70 meter high stick, Ethya used it to walk during most of her travels. She sometimes enchanted it to change its form or to cast basic spells when she was too exhausted to cast them herself. '''Bottomless Bag (Former) : '''A leather satchel she carries everywhere with her. It seems average and worn, but it actually is an enchanted bag that works like Requip Magic. It can carry more than a hundred items and only obeys to its owner. Ethya filled it with necessary items for travels, like food or maps. Her daughter inherited it when she passed away. '''Green Ribbon (Former) : The first gift she ever got from her husband when they were dating. She used it to tie her hair back then, but when he died, because it was the only thing she could keep when she ran away, she tied it to her bag to never lose it. Later, when her four-year-old daughter promised she would become a doctor, Ethya tied it to her neck. Synopsis Pre-Zerø Like the other Etherious, Ethya was created by Zeref under the name Floralya as a way for the man to die and had upon her genes inscribed an inherent desire to "return to Zeref" and fulfill the man's wish. However, as the weakest Etherious, she was unable to do so, and was told to spend eternity alone if she couldn't even grant her creator's wish. First, she planned to live as a human, and succeeded to make some friends. She was finally happy. Sadly, as time passed by, they noticed she didn't aged at all, and got scared. No matter how many times she tried, no matter in how many countries, it always ended the same way. Loneliness plagued her heart and corrupted her. Like the rest of her kind, she started belittling every creature that got in her way, murdered an incredible amount of people just to feel better. But again, Floralya felt lonely and guilty. Forty years of murder made her lose her identity, who she was. She looked for a way to redeem her faults. Incapable of finding it herself, she thought of asking it around the world, and thus became a traveler known as the Green Traveler. During hundreds of years, she visited every country, every forest, every town and every village she knew, just to ask to the same question. She got plenty of answers, each one was different and tainted of pure kindness. She finally found the answer on her own : to redeem your faults, you must be kind. She did as she was told. She still travelled as much as before, this time just to be good around her. One day, she prevented a child from getting crushed by a car. When he thanked her, he nicknamed her "Ma'am Tate". She loved it so much she decided to go by this name, adding Ethya to it much more later. Zerø Arc In X686, she was seen in the background, in Hargeon Town, dressed in her travelling outfit. Her face was hidden, but her clothes were very distinguisable. Post-Zerø In X763, she finally got tired of travelling and she settled in the tiny Rosemary Village, where she met Tochi's father. They both deeply fell in love with each other and got married. However, because she was afraid he would stop loving her if he truly knew her, she never revealed her real nature to him. One day of summer X769, her fears became true as he finally learned the truth and got utterly furious. Despite knowing his wife was pregnant, he threatened to kill her and their child because she was a demon. They got into a fight, which ended on Tochi's father's death, pierced by Ethya's Thorns. When the villagers learned about their native friend's death, they chased away this stranger, calling her a Witch. Covered with her husband's blood, she ran all the way into Lilac Forest, until she found a small wooden house, completely devoided of life. Relieved, she settled there, planning to stay until she found better. Five months later, on January 22nd, she gave birth to a daughter she named Tochi. Soon after her child's birth, a strong desire to travel manifested itself and Ethya couldn't resist to take a peek in her previous village. Taking the newborn baby with her, she transformed herself and went to Rosemary Village. She soon discovered the place was burned down and everyone was dead. Strangely, she didn't even feel guilt or pity. Such things were fate's fault, no hers. When Tochi was just a small baby, Ethya brought her with her when she travelled but as soon as her daughter knew how to walk, to talk and to behave herself when her mother wasn't there, she started to leave her baby girl alone in the house, carefully putting traps around the house so one would harm the place and its inhabitant. As Tochi grew older and wiser, Ethya slowly went to longer trips, brought back more complicated books and left less traps. But alas, the rumour that the Witch, living in Lilac Forest, had killed her husband and cursed Rosemary Village has quickly spread, and soon, the Lilac villagers and other unknown people started to attack her. She always escaped the fights but sometimes ended hurt. When it happened, her daughter bandaged her, and she soon became so skilled in healing that Ethya encouraged her to be a doctor. Tochi seemingly loved the idea and promised when she'll be, it would be free for her mother. To seal this pledge, she tied the last thing she had from her husband to Tochi's neck, a green ribbon. Four years later, when she was on the way home, she met an assassin hired to kill her, among a group of angry villagers she knew. She managed to escape, but knew she just showed them the way to her house. She quickly gave instructions to her daughter to keep her safe just in time, and secretly enchanted her with most of her powers. A few minutes after the latter's departure, the villagers that didn't fall inside her traps and the killer were here. Too exhausted to actually fight, she was beaten to death and her dead corpse was abandonned in the forest. A few weeks later, said corpse was found in the forest by Tochi, who swore to avenge her mother. However, before she could bury the body, it was turned back into a book and somehow ended in Tartaros' hands. Tartaros arc Ethya's book, which was in Tartaros possession, was found by her daughter and merged with her as soon as it was opened, causing her to see Ethya's memories and to gain a more complete Etherious Form. Timeline X3?? : Floralya is created by Zeref, the Black Mage. Unable to kill him as he wishes, she is rejected by the other Etherious and forced to live in the midst of humans. X4?? : Floralya begin to murder and belittle everything she considers inferior to her. 40 years later, she regrets it and abandon her given name to travel. She starts to be known as the Green Traveler and searches for a way to be redeemed. X7?? : She goes by the name Ethya Tate, liking how it sounds. X763 : Ethya settles in Rosemary Village. X765 : She get married to Tochi's father. X769 : Ethya's true nature is uncovered by her husband, she kills him inadvertently during a fight and is forced to leave Rosemary Village to settle into Lilac Forest. X770 : She gives birth to Tochi. She returns to Rosemary Village to discover it has been burnt down, and starts to travel again. X778 : Ethya is killed by the angry villagers of Lilac Village. Trivia Name Tochi's mom was first supposed to be named Etienne, but I changed my mind while I was watching a French video, where Etienne was written "Ethyen", and I thus thought of Ethya. Her name is also a reference to the greek god "Ether" whose name mean "Divine Light" or something like this. To create this name, she took the "eth-" from "ether" and "-ya" from "-lya" in Floralya. So her name might mean "divine lily" or something of this kind. (It's funny, because she's supposed to be a demon, so...) Her Etherious name, Floralya, is the contraction of Lya, which comes from Lily's translation in French (Lys) that was changed a bit, and Flora. It started the tradition of the Tate family to carry a reference to Earth in each first name. History She encountered Erza, Kagura and Simon a few times in Rosemary Village, but they didn't know her personally and don't even remember her, since they must have been four years old when she left. I don't really know who picked her book in Lilac Forest back then. I thought it might have been Mard Geer, but why the crap would he be there ? Maybe he sent someone... Silver since he seems to travel a lot...? No, he wasn't even dead back then... Any suggestions or theories ? Thoughts I first wanted Tochi's dad to be the one with demon blood, but then I thought that Ethya would be more suited for the role, since she is nicknamed the "Forest's Witch". I also wanted her to be bullied by the villagers just because of her weird green eyes, but I think being seen covered with blood would be a more suitable reason to want to kill her. Also, since we see lots of cathedrals in Fiore, I think its population must be very religious and have medieval customs (Fiore is ruled by a king and children work is legal), so it must hate demons and such. Quotes * (To newborn Tochi) "When you'll grow up, no matter what kind of person you'll become, be a good girl and make plenty of good friends, will you ? Mommy will support you in everything and she will always love you, just don't make the same mistakes, okay ?" * (To Tochi) "Being a witch isn't just something you were born with, that cannot be changed. A true witch is only defined by her evil actions." * (To Tochi, in her mind) "I don't want to remember a single thing I have done when I was bearing this name. I always felt dirty when I was thinking about the time I was named Floralya. I am grateful that Master Zeref gave me life, but I cannot bear this present anymore. Could you carry this name for me ? Could you clean all the sins this name carries for me ? Could you bring hapiness to these beings I killed by so many ? It would be my last wish, my last farewell for this world we destroyed... To be finally in peace, without us, Zeref's creations..." Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Mard Geer Tartaros → Magic, Curses and Abilities : Etherious Form, Thorn Curse ; History ; Introduction * Warrod Sequen → Magic and Abilities : Green Magic * Jellal Fernandes → Magic and Abilities : Earth Magic * Mirajane Strauss → Magic and Abilities : Transformation Magic Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Tochi's Timeline Category:Justtochi's Content